I'll Tell Myself Lies
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: Eric is telling himself lies...
1. Chapter 1

I'll just have to tell myself lies

Hi everyone, I'm 2BlckBlt. I was a major House fan fiction writer for a long time, but decided to make the jump to CSI Miami. I have fallen in love with the Eric/Calleigh pairing. Let me know how I did! XOXO!

_I'll just have to tell myself lies. She isn't beautiful. Her accent, it doesn't make me crazy. And her personality, well, it isn't unlike any other woman's I know. Bright and caring, but with a steel core to keep her strong. No, she isn't. No she doesn't. I am going to have to tell myself lies._

"Eric, you didn't tell anyone about me trying on that veil did you?"

"No, of course not. You asked me not to."

"Okay, good. But people keep looking at me and smiling."

"Don't guys at the lab always smile at you?"

"Well, there is you, and maybe Ryan…Oh! And Horatio!"

Calleigh couldn't resist teasing him. She knew about his crush on her. Everyone did. But it was just a passing thing. Eric didn't do relationships. Not with blonde hair-green eyed girls.

"Horatio smiles at you?!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Eric."

"Of Ryan? He's probably still considered jailbait in some states!"

"I was actually referring to your reaction to Horatio."

"Oh, um, that. No, 'course not. He's off limits to you anyways. Right?"

The last part was more of a squeak than an actual word. Eric knew it immediately too, his voice hadn't reached octaves that high since he was, well, jailbait himself.

_I'm not jealous of Horatio. And I am certainly not jealous of Ryan. I'll tell myself lies._

"Don't worry Eric. Ryan is too young and Horatio is, he is just Horatio."

"There has to be somebody…"

"Why this sudden interest in my love life?"

"We're friends. Don't friends talk about this stuff?"

"Girlfriends talk about this stuff. Natalia, Valera, and I, when we go out and have a few drinks talk about this stuff. You and I? No, we don't talk about this stuff."

_What I wouldn't give to listen to those conversations. And see what she is wearing when she is having them. I'll tell myself lies._

"Maybe we should."

"Why? We both know I'm not your type."

"Type? I don't know; I do have a thing for gorgeous women."

"Tell me, how many blonde woman have you dated?"

"I am hoping to be able to say, 'one,' very soon."

"Alright. You've got a night. Make it count."

"Deal. I'll come by at 8."

_I am not going to spend the rest of my shift thinking about what Calleigh will be wearing when I pick her up tonight. Or how she will feel in my arms. Or…I'll tell myself lies._

If you took a peek inside Calleigh Duquesne's bedroom at 7:30 you'd think a tornado had hit. One specifically designed to tear apart her closet and dresser drawers, tearing out skirts, tops, bras, panties, flats, stilettos, and jewelry. Yet, know matter how many items came flying out, none made it on to the intended victim. The skirt, it was too long, and shirt apparently had a coffee stain. Don't even get her started on the visible panty lines that would have been going on with the underwear she pulled out at first. And where the hell was that strapless bra?

20 minutes later she was dressed, in a black skirt that came to a few inches above her knee, a black camisole, and a sheer black wrap top, with bright pink and yellow flowers on it. To complete the outfit she added a rose gold rope chain with a pink sapphire, matching earrings and black stilettos.

_I am not going to get to Calleigh's early. She will not know how excited and anxious I am. I will not stare at her when she opens the door. And I will remember to be a gentleman. I'll tell myself lies. _

Eric knocked on the door five minutes early. _Not bad. Only minorly pathetic. Keep telling yourself that, Delko._

"You look…would it be inappropriate to tell a coworker she looks sexy as hell?"

_No, she doesn't. I'll tell myself lies._

"At the office, yes, you'd get fired. I'd probably even have to help with the process. Tonight though, thank-you. My bedroom. Not so sexy. Looks like a hurricane came through. Hurricane Calleigh. Winds gusting to the point it may blow in blouses and black pants, and a storm surge of bras and panties."

"You're a regular comedian. Com'on. Natalia says you can dance. I'd love to see you prove it."

"With you?"

"Who else? Some creep who gropes your butt?"

"Point taken. Lets go. Wait—Where are we going?"

"Fuego y Hielo."

"Just how do you plan on getting us in to Fire and Ice?"

"I know the bouncer. Helped prove he wasn't a murderer. Needless to say, he loves me."

"Now I know I'm really not your type."

"Cute Cal. Just get in the car, kay?

"Okay. But only because I like to dance."

_Hopefully at what would be considered an inappropriate distance for two people who work together. Damn it Delko. Keep telling yourself those lies. I'll tell myself lies._


	2. Chapter 2

"Cute Cal

Wow. I'd like to thank the following readers for their reviews: BlueTigress, Le Pecore Nere, TwistedSister03, Marija Magdalena, and JaydenBell. I am particularly greatfell to TwistedSister03 for her input and BlueTigress who gave me the idea for the line about Pinnochio, though she may not realize it when she sees it. XOXO!

"Cute Cal. Just get in the car, kay?

"Okay. But only because I like to dance."

_Hopefully at what would be considered an inappropriate distance for two people who work together. Damn it Delko. Keep telling yourself those lies. I'll tell myself lies._

_I am going to put my hand on her knee. Just her knee. Wait—that is probably a bad idea. It will never stay on "just her knee." We'd probably be arrested for public indecency if I had anything to say about it, and that wouldn't be good for two law enforcement officers. Hey, at least we'd be dressed for nice mug shots!_

"Okay Eric, what's going on in that handsome head of yours?"

_She thinks I'm handsome?_

"Debating."

"Debating what? Foreign policy? You looked so serious." Calleigh had to tease him a bit; the tension was killing her.

"No, I was wondering if we should have a hands-off policy in public."

"We are going dancing Eric, we better not be having a hands-off policy!"

_She wants me to touch her? That may just be the most exciting thing that she has ever said._

"Touché," was Eric's only response. They had pulled up to the club and if he thought he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to now. The butterflies in his stomach had reduced him to one word answers; they were all he trusted himself to say.

"Venido conmigo?" Eric forced himself to speak.

_Spanish? I open my mouth and Spanish comes out? __Maravilloso. __Crap. I'm thinking in Spanish too. At least she knows Spanish. She'll probably just think I was flirting with her. That's right Delko. Keep telling yourself those lies._

"You know, I think your Spanish just might be enough to drive a girl crazy."

_And her accent makes any guy willing to do whatever she asks. She knows it too. She uses it against me (and the rest of Miami) all the time._

"But all I said was—"

"It doesn't matter what you say, it is how say it. Didn't you mother ever teach you that? But that's beside the point. I want to see if are as smooth on the dance floor as the girls at the lab say you are."

"The girls at the lab?" Now Eric was not nervous, he was terrified.

_What if I don't live up to her expectations?_

After being ushered in by the bouncer, who really did seem to love Eric, maybe a bit much for Calleigh's liking, and Eric's, after all, he didn't swing that way, Calleigh pulled Eric onto the crowded dance floor where Baby Bash's, "Cyclone," was reverberating through the speakers, courtesy of a local DJ. Calleigh's hips started gyrating to the beat of the music and soon Eric's body had melded to hers, with his hands on her hips, holding them together, not that there was a chance in hell Calleigh wanted to be anywhere else.

"Cyclone," ended and the music switched to something with a Latin beat and Calleigh was being lead around the dance floor in a sensual dance, with their bodies pressed together so tightly that each of them could feel their pounding hearts and ragged breaths.

All too soon this song ended and the DJ chose that moment to decide to take his break.

"Damn." Eric cursed softly, so softly Calleigh hardly heard him.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh was confused.

"The dancing, it was amazing. Having you…" Eric was didn't finish his thought out loud.

_I'm not stupid. I know Calleigh and her talent for avoiding feelings. I don't want to scare her tonight. Now is not the time to wear my heart on my sleeve. _

"It was pretty great."

"Only, 'pretty great,' Cal?"

"Okay, you're right. It was amazing. Wanna do it again?"

"I'd do it with you anytime." Now it was Eric's turn to tease Calleigh and it had the desired effect. Her cheeks, already tinged pink from dancing, took on a decidedly rose color. For Calleigh this was just sort of mortifying, Eric on the other hand thought it was adorable.

_She is even adorable when she blushes. Hell, she may be more attractive when she blushes because it is honest. No lies, no more lies, especially not to myself. I don't want to turn to a Pinocchio after all!_

"I think we'll save the horizontal mambo for a less public environment." Calleigh had to take control of the situation, and for her this meant regaining the upper hand in the banter that had been going on all night.

"Maybe a good call," Eric agreed, "But so is more dancing."

By the time they left the club at…what time was it anyways? Neither of them knew. They just knew that they'd be coming back. Being in each others arms was addicting. More so than even the highest highs they had felt catching Miami's worst.

_. _


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they left the club at…what time was it anyways

I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Final exams were last week as were presentations and research papers. And GRE tutoring has started. So yeah. But here it is. Hope you like it! Love ya! 2BlckBlt

By the time they left the club at…what time was it anyways? Neither of them knew. They just knew that they'd be coming back. Being in each others arms was addicting. More so than even the highest highs they had felt catching Miami's worst.

Eric was driving Calleigh home, both of their heart's still racing from the dancing, and, if they were honest with themselves, the fact that they had just spend all night in each other's arms. They were both deep in thought, listening to the latest to the latest pop on the radio, Calleigh liked Duffy, and who was Eric to deny Calleigh anything she liked?

_Do I invite him up? No. That would be a bad idea. Or a very good idea, depending on which part of my body you ask. Sure, I'd love to invite him up. But we both know where that would lead. Sweaty, naked, and pressed against the first flat surface we can find. But that is a bad idea. Just keep telling yourself that Calleigh. Sooner or later you just might believe it._

_Will she invite me up? If she does, will I say yes? Do I want to say yes? Should I say yes? Why do I think that those two questions have distinctly different answers? Hell, I know they have different answers. Do I really care? Not if it means a chance to…_

"Hey—Eric! If you keep driving we are going to hit the curb. We're back at my place. Want to come up?"

"Yes!" Eric realized he has answered to quickly, and amended, "I mean, sure, yeah, whatever." _Smooth Delko._

"Okay, come on up then."

_They are just stairs. One foot and then the other. Keep it moving Duquesne. The sooner you get inside the sooner you can…Not finish that thought._

"You're thinking Calleigh. It is dangerous to be thinking this late at night. Or is it early in the morning? See?! Dangerous!"

"Yeah, but my problem isn't whether to quantify the time as AM or PM, I am looking at, at if, if…" All words greater than two letters in length had left Calleigh's vocabulary.

"Not feeling particularly eloquent right now I take it?"

"Funny. Especially coming from a man who couldn't remember what language his date spoke!"

"Hey, you speak Spanish too!" Eric felt the need to justify his earlier Spanish ramblings, even if it was only to himself.

"Pretend I don't."

"And do what instead?"

"What was your major again?" Calleigh wasn't sure if Eric really was this dense or just acting like it at this point.

"Biolo..Oh…"

Once Eric knew what Calleigh was insinuating and he didn't wait to act. He leaned in to kiss her, and found that she was happy to meet him part of the way. But the kiss did not stay Disney-esque for long.

Calleigh quickly realized Eric's tongue was sweeping across her bottom lip and when she gave it entrance, it began to duel with her own. Almost of their own accord, one of Calleigh's arms wound its way around Eric's neck, allowing her to pull him closer, while the other rested on his chest, in classic Calleigh style, her body giving her leverage to push off and make a run for it.

_I am kissing my partner. He is a damn good kisser too. Whoa!! What the hell? I can't be kissing Eric. I can't like kissing Eric. Cause if I like kissing him now then I will want to kiss him later. This has to stop._

Calleigh used her hand that was on Eric's chest to push away from him.

"Cal?" was the only thing Eric managed to ask. He was still recovering from their kiss, and didn't know why it had ended.

"I can't. We can't. We go back to far. Do you really want to risk that?"

"For another kiss like that, I'd risk anything."

"But we both know it isn't about just a kiss, Eric, or even lots of kissing, no matter how amazing it is."

"Calleigh," Eric started, "I know that. Contrary to what my past may suggest I believe in more than one night stands. And when it comes to you, I believe in, well I believe."

"You really know how to make a lady's heart melt," Calleigh drawled.

"So do you."

"You know Eric; it usually isn't lady's hearts I aim to melt."

Eric couldn't help but laugh at his blunder. But he knew he was winning her over, so he tried to kiss her again, and she met him eagerly, leaving him no doubt that she was just as anxious for this as her was.

This time when Eric's arms pulled her to him, one arm on the small of her back the other around her shoulders, she gave no indication she was planning on pushing away. In fact, it was Calleigh this time that pushed the kiss to the next level, sliding one hand under the back of his shirt, which she had managed to untuck sneakily. Soon they both heard a small moan, but neither was quite sure who it came from, and it was only the first of many. Both of them finished the night thoroughly exhausted, both from the dancing and from their extracurriculars, but neither cared. If anything they were ecstatic about it. The tension was gone and replaced by something much better, complete contentment, and maybe soon, love.

Kay guys, that's a wrap on this one. Hope everyone liked it. If not, tell me how I can improve!


End file.
